Maingru Yiya
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un impetuoso arqueologo llega a la Peninsula del Yucatán, donde se topa cara a cara con una horrorosa leyenda: Maingru-yiya, la Gran Araña Primigenia.


**MAINGRU-YIYA**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

Richard Wards era un arqueólogo muy impulsivo.

Mientras su grupo de expedición y él caminaban por la húmeda y espesa selva del Yucatán, no dejaba de lamentarse la manera en que empezó todo esto.

Richard pertenecía a la Sociedad Arqueológica de Arkham, Massachussets, y había ido a parar al medio de la selva por culpa de sus ideas...

Todo empezó en la Universidad de Miskatonic, hace meses atrás, donde dio una conferencia acerca de ruinas perdidas, y de civilizaciones anteriores a los Mayas y Aztecas. Cometió el error de afirmar ante todos los respetables miembros de la Sociedad Arqueológica que él estaba seguro, con toda la seguridad que una persona de su posición podía tener, que dichas civilizaciones habían existido y que sus templos (ahora, unas ruinas) todavía estaban allí, en algún lugar inexplorado de la Península del Yucatán.

Estas afirmaciones tan contundentes que en otros casos le hubieran costado a Richard su trabajo, fueron tomadas en gracia por los miembros más viejos de la Sociedad Arqueológica.

-Pruébelo- dijeron ellos, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo –Si de verdad sostiene lo que afirma, tiene que probarlo.

Y al pobre no le quedó otra más que organizar la expedición, y para colmo, costearla él mismo.

-Pero ya van a ver- murmuró, mientras seguía abriéndose paso por entre la húmeda selva del Yucatán con su grupo- Ya van a ver... Voy a encontrar esas ruinas cueste lo que cueste... ¡Y esos viejos malditos van a tragarse todas sus palabras!

* * *

><p>Al atardecer, Richard y su grupo acamparon en un claro entre la selva y armaron sus tiendas. Cenaron a la luz de una fogata y conversaron acerca de las leyendas poco conocidas de esas insólitas tierras.<p>

-Estas son tierras inexploradas por arqueólogos, señor Wards- aseguró el guía de la expedición, José Ramírez- Son pocos los que se atreven a entrar aquí. Muchos que lo hicieron no fueron vueltos a ver jamás...

-Se habrán perdido en la selva, José- afirmó, sin muchas ganas de discutir supersticiones con el guía- Se les habrá acabado el agua y la comida, y por eso, murieron. Eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros.

Ramírez miró bien a los ojos a aquel _yanqui_ imprudente, que no le hacía caso, y agregó:

-Si usted lo dice, señor... Pero, muchos por aquí lo toman muy en serio. La gente por esta zona le teme a lo que pueda haber entre la selva y las ruinas.

Richard bufó cansado y se dedicó a asentir, de muy mala gana. Ramírez y los suyos retomaron su conversación, que trataba acerca de una leyenda local poco difundida...

Hablaba de una criatura que vivió en épocas arcaicas y mitológicas, en el Yucatán. Una criatura llamada por los indios "Maingru-yiya". Según decían dichas leyendas, Maingru-yiya habitaba en lo profundo de la selva y tenia el poder de destruir a los hombres.

Los dioses (preocupados por esta criatura) lo confinaron a un profundo pozo, en algún rincón de la península.

Para que Maingru-yiya no se escapara de su prisión y devorara a los hombres, los dioses le ordenaron a la gente de un pueblo anterior a los Mayas que construyeran un templo sagrado sobre el pozo donde la criatura estaba confinada, y que le ofrecieran cada año un sacrificio humano, evitando así su liberación. Según se contaba, Maingru-yiya tenia el repulsivo aspecto de una araña gigante, de ojos rojos.

Al oír aquello, Richard se estremeció. No había cosa en el mundo que más aborreciera que las arañas. Dicho temor había tenido origen en su infancia, cuando en el ático de la casa de su abuelo, enormes y peludas arañas había caído sobre él...

En aquella ocasión, había gritado asustado y tras sacudírselas frenéticamente de encima de su cuerpo, había jurado que nunca más dejaría que esos repugnantes seres lo tocaran.

-Es mejor que te dejes de contar esos cuentos, José- le sugirió al guía- Váyanse todos a dormir... Mañana bien temprano reanudamos la búsqueda.

A regañadientes, los hombres que iban con Ramírez (la mayoría, indígenas) se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas.

El arqueólogo agradeció al cielo poderse ir a dormir. Esos indios y sus historias acerca de arañas gigantes lo habían puesto muy nervioso.

* * *

><p>Apenas el Sol despuntó sobre el Yucatán, Richard, Ramírez y los suyos reanudaron su marcha por la selva.<p>

Ramírez iba al frente, caminado con un machete con el que se abría paso entre las plantas húmedas de la región. Richard le seguía, con paso poco animoso. Los días en aquella selva lo estaban hartando... Ya se arrepentía de haber dado aquella conferencia.

De repente, uno de los hombres que iban con el guía profirió un grito. ¡Habían encontrado algo más adelante! Casi no lo podía creer y tambaleante, se dirigió a donde el indio señalaba, con impaciencia. Lo que vio, le dejo sin respiración...

¡Un templo! Un templo antiguo, oculto en la selva, bajo ramas y hojas de árboles.

El diseño de dicho templo ruinoso era muy parecido a los de la cultura Maya, pero saltaba a la vista que se trataba de algo muy diferente.

Casi extasiado y sin respiración, el arqueólogo se olvidó de sus acompañantes y corrió al encuentro de aquella mole antiquísima, cuyas ruinas venían a demostrar la existencia de una civilización más antigua que cualquier otra que hubiera habido en el Yucatán... o incluso, en México.

-¡Es fabuloso!- exclamó, pasando su mano por unas columnas gastadas.

Los grabados de dichas columnas todavía se mantenían intactos, mostrando parte del arte de sus constructores y quizás, sus advertencias.

Richard se dio vuelta y se disponía a darle las órdenes pertinentes al guía para que sus hombres descargaran todo allí, pero vio como estos se negaban a poner un pie siquiera en semejante lugar...

-Ellos no van a quedarse, señor- le comunicó Ramírez, después de haber hablado con sus hombres- Dicen que ese es el templo construido sobre el pozo de Maingru-yiya. Se niegan a dar un paso más.

-¿Pero que estupideces dices, José?- el arqueólogo no entendía aquella actitud por parte de esa gente- ¡Es el descubrimiento del siglo! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante! Si es más dinero lo que tus hombres quieren, se los daré.

-Me temo que no tiene nada que ver su dinero, señor. Estos hombres se niegan a seguir adelante, y ni con todo el dinero que les pueda ofrecer lo obedecerán.

-¡Entonces insístales usted! Es el jefe, lo escucharan...

-Lo siento, señor Wards, yo no voy a decirles nada que los ofenda. Son sus creencias... Ellos no quieren seguir ni quedarse y no lo harán.

-¡Pues que se vayan al diablo! Y usted también, Ramírez. ¡No lo contraté para eso! Váyanse, y déjenme solo... No los necesito.

Como obedeciendo a lo dicho, los hombres de Ramírez comenzaron a irse. Antes de hacer también lo mismo, el guía le echó una última mirada al arqueólogo y al enorme templo detrás de él.

Con su mano, hizo una rara señal y desapareció con los demás, entre las plantas de la selva.

Richard se quedó solo, junto al edificio. Todavía estaba muy entusiasmado como para darse cuenta de que estaba _absolutamente_ solo en la selva, sin ningún ser humano junto a él.

-No me importa... Que se vayan. Yo mismo explorare este lugar.

* * *

><p>En la cima del templo, Richard observaba el enrojecido cielo del ocaso. Hacía ya un buen rato que llevaba sin compañía, a mitad de la selva, en esa impresionante mole perdida en el tiempo.<p>

-No me importa lo que ellos piensen. Voy a quedarme- dijo para sí, y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras emplazadas en la parte frontal del edificio.

El aspecto del templo era igual a las típicas ruinas Maya encontradas en la zona: pirámide escalonada, columnas con imágenes, un poco de hiedra por allí... pero este en particular era diferente a los demás. Diferente porque no había sido construido por los Mayas.

Una bruma bastante rara apareció en el lugar. Aquello puso nervioso al impetuoso explorador. Recordaba mucho las leyendas acerca de esa araña mitológica de la que su guía habló.

-¡Tonterías!- bufó y se dispuso a entrar en su tienda.

El arqueólogo planeaba dormir aquella noche y a la mañana siguiente, penetrar en las ruinas y explorarlas.

No tardó en conciliar el sueño un buen rato hasta que el roce de algo peludo y sutil lo tocó, despertándolo. Al principio no le presto mucha atención, pero la cosa volvió a rozarlo y ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo molesto.

Cuándo abrió los ojos y prendió su lámpara para ver que era, se llevó el susto de su vida_. ¡Su tienda estaba llena de pequeñas arañas!_

El arqueólogo gritó asustado y comenzó a quitárselas de encima frenéticamente. Como las arañas se negaban a dejarlo, saltó fuera de la tienda y se quedo allí, jadeando.

-¡Malditos bichos! – gruñó, con los nervios crispados de la impresión- ¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno!

En el cielo, sobre su cabeza, la luna brillaba redonda, dándole un aspecto tétrico a aquella selva olvidada de la mano de Dios. Suspiró largamente. Luego, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo fumó, tratando de tranquilizarse del susto.

Finalmente, decidió que esperar hasta el amanecer era en cierta forma estúpido, y resolvió entrar a la construcción en ese mismo momento.

El templo tenia dos puertas. Una estaba cerrada con una pesada piedra irregular, mientras que la otra se encontraba desplomada y abierta como una negra boca de lobo. Richard tomó su potente linterna y entró en el interior, dispuesto a descubrir sus secretos...

Bajó por una empinada escalera al frío pozo que era el interior y pronto se encontró entre un montón de pasajes desconocidos, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de inscripciones extrañas.

Como arqueólogo, sabia algo bastante de lenguas antiguas. Sin embargo, aquellas inscripciones estaban en un idioma bastante diferente a todo lo que conocía. Lo poco que sacó en claro de aquél prosaico idioma era que en tiempos antiguos, habían existido criaturas que iban más allá de la comprensión humana.

Seres antiquísimos, a los que el pueblo que construyó este edificio adoraba. Maingru-yiya era uno de ellos... Quizás, el más temido.

Queriendo saber más tomó un pasadizo que lo llevó a un gran salón ruinoso, lleno de extrañas estatuas, algunas de las cuales parecían tener la forma de arañas.

-Lo que me faltaba- masculló, en la soledad del interior del edificio- Más arañas.

Caminó por el salón hasta llegar a una especie de escalera en caracol, que bajaba a lo profundo de la tierra. Descendió por ella y de repente, se encontró en una gran cámara subterránea, construida en la misma roca.

Aquella cámara oscura parecía una inmensa caverna... La linterna que traía apenas lograba iluminarla. A pesar de eso, lejos de asustarse, siguió adelante movido por el éxtasis del descubrimiento.

La cámara terminaba en una entrada, ornamentada con raras figuras que representaban a antiguos dioses desconocidos y mitológicos monstruos que el arqueólogo jamás había visto. Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza, logró abrir la pesada puerta y penetrar al interior de lo que parecía ser otra cueva negra.

Cuando apoyó su mano contra una pared para descansar un poco de su larga caminata, algo peludo y familiar volvió a rozarle la mano. Instintivamente, la sacó e iluminó el lugar donde la había puesto, volviéndose a llevar el susto de su vida...

Arañas. _¡Miles y miles de ellas, caminado con sus patas por las frías paredes rocosas!_

-¡Malditos bichos!- los insultó, pisándolos- ¡Malditas sean! ¡Váyanse a molestar a otra parte!

Las arañas parecieron entender su mensaje y huyeron, despavoridas. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista completamente, el explorador rió a carcajadas, nervioso. Sabía que a pesar de todo tenía buena suerte. ¡Iba a ser muy famoso! Cuando se supiera del descubrimiento de este templo y de la cultura que lo construyó, aquellos viejos necios de la Sociedad Arqueológica se callarían la boca y le respetarían. ¡Ya no se volverían a reír de él!

Richard emprendió la marcha por la cueva oscura nuevamente, yendo cada vez más y más abajo... Pronto, se topo con algo asombroso que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

_¡En aquella cueva había un fabuloso tesoro!_

Joyas totalmente asombrosas. Medallones de oro, mascaras adornadas con piedras preciosas, cristales fabulosos, lanzas doradas y demás eran los principales tesoros que allí estaban, guardados en esa increíble caverna enclavada en las profundidades terrestres.

-Richard, te sacaste la lotería- se dijo y echó a reír. Su suerte era increíble.

Ya podía verse, famoso y rico, de vuelta en Arkham... Tendría todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía.

Avanzó hacia al fabuloso tesoro, sin darse cuenta de que delante de él había un gran pozo negro que lo separaba de aquél descubrimiento. Cuando puso el pie en el aire fue demasiado tarde. Cayó, sin más remedio, en un oscuro vacío. A último momento, algo blando y pegajoso detuvo su caída…

Richard se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan torpe e intento agarrar su linterna, que había caído a su lado. Apenas podía separar su mano y su brazo de la sustancia pegajosa donde se hallaba envuelto. Cuando logró tomarla, iluminó un poco aquella boca de lobo donde estaba y el corazón se le detuvo.

Una telaraña. Había caído en una telaraña enorme, gigante, que se perdía en la oscuridad infinita que su pequeña linterna no podía rasgar. Con un frenético horror, se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba por entre las sombras... algo ajeno a lo humano, y a la vez, monstruosamente aterrador.

Con su linterna enfocó hacia la dirección en donde aquella cosa se arrastraba hacia él, y lo primero que percibió fueron sus tres ojos rojos brillantes, como carbones encendidos... y sus babeantes fauces.

Richard gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenia, cuando la criatura se le vino encima...

* * *

><p>Afuera del templo, a la luz de la luna, José Ramírez se encontraba junto con sus hombres agazapado. Cuando oyeron el grito retumbante del arqueólogo, comprendieron lo que había sucedido y suspiraron aliviados.<p>

-Se terminó- dijo el guía, sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo.

-Por un año más... – le recordó uno de sus acompañantes, un indígena.

Ramírez asintió, sabiendo que eso era cierto. La ceremonia había terminado aquella noche, y como desde hace siglos, el pueblo había cumplido con el ritual.

Maingru-yiya, la Gran Araña, había tenido su sacrificio acostumbrado, por un año más.


End file.
